


Homecoming

by kirschtrash



Series: JeanMarco Week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "summer paradise", And Music, Fluff, JeanMarco Week, M/M, POV Marco Bott, Prom, Songs, Trost High, day 3: homecoming, jean kirstein - Freeform, jeanmarco, marco bott - Freeform, pure unaltered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtrash/pseuds/kirschtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In which Marco has to curb Jean in to dancing: something he absolutely despises.</p><p>But Marco isn't one to give up so easily."</p><p>JeanMarco week, Day 3: HOMECOMING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Here's the [song](http://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3ncasPikt1rspepdo1.mp3) I used as help in this story.

 

* * *

 

 

"C'mon, Jean!"

"No, Marco."

" _Please!_ "

" _No._ "

I groaned, as I faced upwards, facing the dark night sky twinkling down on us. It was extremely tough to get through Jean - let alone getting him to  _dance._

It was our Homecoming Dance, here at Trost High, and of course I picked Jean; I'd pick him in a heartbeat. Everyone else was used to us ' _together_ '; they didn't despise it. Rather, they actually liked it, which made our time here all the more better.

We both came, clad in well-tailored, black slim suits - Jean with the slim-tie, and me with the bow-tie - and enjoyed our time here out in the school's park, just goofing off with our friends.

But with all the amazing qualities that that man had, he had but one problem: Jean hates  _dancing._

A whole fucking  _lot._

And it was this very thing I was trying to curb him in to.

But to no avail; he just wouldn't budge.

"Why not, Jean?" I asked, pouting.

"C'mon, Marco, y'know I don't dance!" he shouted over the loud songs playing on the dance floor. Everyone else was too busy dancing away with their partners.

To make my mood better, he sent a chaste - but loving - kiss on my lips. Although those kisses of his always drove me crazy, I was still not satisfied.

"Besides, I'm only gonna make a fool of you." he shrugged.

Giving up, I slouched, and said, "Ugh, fine. I'll go get us some punch." And then I turned towards the snack table.

Just as I was going there, I looked over at the DJ table. Connie was there this time, playing songs everyone enjoyed. He wore huge headphones that covered his ears, as he moved with the music.

Just then, a crazy idea clicked in my mind. Without further ado, I ran to him, and nudged him on the shoulder. Connie took off those massive headphones, and gave a questioning look. I bent a little and whispered him my plan. He gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up, and proceeded on working on the plan.

The techno music stopped abruptly. Everyone stood quietly, eyeing the DJ patiently. Even Jean looked up from where he sat at the far end.

And then the song played:

" _I gotta find my way back,_  
 _Back to Summer Paradise!_ "

At that part, Jean just froze all over, eyeing me, and only me. I was smiling like an idiot.

You see, Jean and I have one song; that one song so special to us for no specific reason, that we just have to sing and dance along to, not caring about anyone looking at us or caring. It was  _our_  song.

And I mentioned this very song to Connie.

When my part came, I stood right in front of the stage, and sang:

" _My heart is sinking_  
 _As I'm lifting up_  
 _Above the clouds, away from you._ "

I loosened my bow-tie, and then took slow steps towards him, while singing:

" _And I can't believe_  
 _I'm leaving, oh I_  
 _Don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do._ "

At that part, everyone else began pairing with their partners, and started moving with the tune. They made a pathway on the dance floor through which I could pass and meet Jean.

I saw Jean slowly get up, and take a few steps towards me, his expression uncertain, when I sang, both my arms spread wide:

" _But someday,_  
 _I will find my way back_  
 _To where your, name,_  
 _Is written in the sand..._ "

And when the chorus started, I started dancing to the tune, the way we do at that part: swaying my hips, moving my feet, and snapping my fingers with the tune.

The crowd broke in cheers, and started clapping for me. I was staring at him, still singing, enjoying his gorgeous reaction. Jean had grown as red as a tomato, and looked down, folding his arms.

But I laughed when I noticed his shoulders and feet move with the beat.

"Your turn!" I shouted.

He looked up, and with no choice left, he sang:

" _And my soul is broken_  
 _Streets are frozen_  
 _I can't stop these feelings melting through."_

Everyone was clapping, motivating Jean, and giving him a boost of confidence. His shoulders felt less tense then, as he sang:

 _"And I'd give away_  
 _A thousand days,_  
 _Oh, just to have another one with you._ "

At the next part, he looked up, as I took slow steps towards him, as he sang:

" _Well, real life can wait._  
 _We're crashing like waves._  
 _We're playin' in the sand._  
 _Holding your hand..._ " he then extended his hand, the smallest of smiles gracing his face.

I couldn't wait any longer; I grabbed his extended hand, and wrapped one arm around his waist, and one clutched at his hand, and together, we were dancing.

I finally made him give in.

The people around went wild. They were cheering and laughing and dancing with us. All of a sudden, the night erupted in to pure joy and happiness, with everyone happy; as if all the worries in life were just wiped away.

Jean was laughing and singing along to the rap in the song, because he knew that part best. And the sight of him laughing and singing and just plain happy made me feel complete, his amazing laugh ringing in my ears.

When the slow part came, all that mattered was him: staring at me, with such a unique look of affection that he showed no one else except me. It made me feel fuzzy from the inside as he stared at me, and I stared at him back.

"Marco, you are one dumb asshole that I managed to fall in love with." Jean said, laughing.

I laughed, as the prospect of him loving me made me feel like soaring. I kissed him. And he kissed me back, driving me crazy. When we broke apart, we both were turning bright red with the rush and heat, giggling like idiots, and when the chorus broke open again, we stood closer, and danced again, singing louder:

" _'Cause I remember every sunset_  
 _I remember every words you said_  
 _We were never gonna say goodbye_  
Singin la-da-da-da-da!"  
  
We were dancing so merrily, as we sang at the top of our lungs. At the next part, Jean sang the loudest, because it was his favorite:

" _I remember every first kiss_  
 _And how I didn't wanna leave your lips._  
 _And how I've never ever felt so high.  
Singing la-da-da-da-da!_

 _Tell me how to get back to,_  
 _Back to Summer Paradise with you._  
 _And I'll be there in a heart beat._ "

This song was what united me and Jean, and it did the same that night.

That Homecoming Dance was my most memorable one, with the twinkling lights and starry sky looking down on us, with Jean singing with me all night.

I could cross one lifetime to the next, and even then I would never forget this night. Not only because I made Jean dance, but also because we soared that night.

That Homecoming Dance was magical; with Jean by me, dancing the night away. It was as if Time had stopped just for us; to contain this priceless night forever with us.

 

* * *

 

 

[captain's got a tumblr yknow](http://captaink-irschtein.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys always remember this fic whenever you listen to "Summer Paradise" by Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul now huehuehue
> 
> This was extremely fun to write, and I hope you guys enjoyed it :D


End file.
